Air cargo containers have been used for the transportation of cargo by aircraft for many years. Cargo such as cartons, smaller shipping containers, etc. is first loaded into containers. The containers are then loaded into an aircraft. Use of air cargo containers is faster than loading cargo directly into the cargo space of the aircraft, since the individual cartons need not be separately placed and secured within the aircraft. The air cargo containers can also be loaded at locations remote from the airport. Furthermore, because the cargo containers are typically designed to fit the interior dimensions of specific aircraft, the containers fit more securely in the cargo space and do not shift during flight. These and other advantages of air cargo containers have made air cargo containers widely used in the air freight and airline industry.
A typical air cargo container includes a base such as a flat square or rectangular aluminum pallet. Many air cargo containers have fabric door which may be rolled up or pulled to one side for loading and unloading the container. The fabric door is closed and secured with straps or other fittings, or via a rigid metal door bar at the bottom of the fabric door latched onto the base of the container.
While these designs have performed well in the past, they may have several drawbacks. Initially, securing the door using straps and fittings may take a relatively long time, even under optimal conditions. Adverse conditions, such as rain, snow, extreme cold, wind, and darkness, make securing the door even more difficult and time consuming. In addition, some door designs have limited ability prevent inadvertent displacement of the door. Accordingly, an improved air cargo container is needed.